


in a city like los santos

by haywood (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FakeHaus, Funhaus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this wasn't anything new in a city like los santos - until it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a city like los santos

they were childhood best friends.

scratch that, they were kids that got stuck together.

one, the drug dealer. and the other, the addict.

their parents met in an alleyway at least once a week, making deals they were ‘too young to know about’. but of course they knew exactly what was happening, growing up in a city like los santos you become accustom to these types of things.

their cars were parked on opposite ends of the parking lot. they stared at each other while their parents finished off the deal. it was like this for 5 years.

except one day.

there were one too many cars in the alleyway that had grown so familiar to them.

they were told to always stay in the car - no matter what happened - so that’s what they did.

hid under the seats in the back while the gunshots went off. it wasn’t anything new in a city like los santos.

until the gunshots finally stopped and the cars all drove away.

they each stayed under the seats until the sun went down. they finally both sat up and moved out of the car.

there was blood - lot’s of it - and it was’t anything new for a city like los santos. but, this time was different, for it was their parents’ blood.

they stood staring - no one moved, no one dared to breathe.

james moved first, and quickly. kneeling down and reaching for the gun his father was holding. he checked to see if there were any bullets left - there were - and put the gun in his jeans.

“what are you doing?” elyse asked, the first to speak.

james looked up at her, “we have to get out of here. they are going to come looking for us and the longer we stay here, the easier it will be for them to find us.

elyse eventually reached down for the gun her mother was holding, covered in blood, elyse as well checked to see if there were bullets - there were a few left - and held the gun close to her.

they each searched their cars. they knew their parents would be prepared for anything. looking for things from money, to bullets, to clothing.

they knew they wouldn’t be able to return to their normal lives. and without their parents covering their tracks, they had to take care of themselves. especially with the parents they had - two of the biggest criminals in the city - they knew they weren’t safe.

they left the scene on foot. still unaware of each other’s names, elyse asked, “what’s your name?”

“james.” he replied, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “yourself?” he asked glancing over at her.

“elyse.” she said, keeping her head down.

they walked far into the night, a map being the only guide they had - and in the dark of the night they could barely see it.

“is this how it is now?” elyse asked as they continued walking.

“yeah. yeah, i guess it is."

—

james and elyse fell in love as quickly as they fell into crime.

they were always too scared of everything after that day. they thought falling in love was a weakness, that trusting somebody with everything you had was pathetic. that you had to be stupid to think that in a city like los santos, you could survive the blood and war and fall in love.

but that’s exactly what they did. because together - they were a forced to be reckoned with.

they were strong and powerful together. they held such beauty people couldn’t explain.

and after a few years of running around town together, getting stuck in petty crimes with petty crews - they had finally found a family, a place to call home.

fakehaus. one of the most notorious crews in the city of los santos.

and together - they completed each other. they were friends, a family.

james and elyse always thought they could do this alone.

but with the other fakehaus members, you might just wanna watch out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey !  
> i've had this idea floating around for a while now and i wrote this really quickly because i wanted to get something out there and i also wanted this to be (somewhat) finished but i hope you enjoyed nevertheless !


End file.
